


Wounds Heal But They Leave Scars

by ShowMeYourPhilussy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeYourPhilussy/pseuds/ShowMeYourPhilussy
Summary: Connor struggles with emotions





	1. Chapter 1

He stands before you

Eyes gaze upon your face

You glare back 

Wanting to leave this place

There eyes empty

Full of despair

His lips are down casted

And being upcasted is rare

His cheeks stained red

Inner eyebrows raised

There body droopy

You want them to be erased

You step away

And leave this place

Leaving the mirror

In it's 

 

Deep

 

Dark

 

Place


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is comforted by Hank

**1:23am May 10th 2039**

 

The city of Detroit was quiet

 

Detroit: The birth place of Androids

 

Detroit: The quickly evolving city

 

Detroit: The city who made history

 

Was quiet

 

No cars were traveling across roads. No people taking late night walks.No people working late into the night.It was quiet.

 

But expect for one place

 

115 Michigan drive, Detroit.

 

This house was home to the Anderson's

 

Hank Anderson, a police Lieutenant driven into alcoholism and depression from the loss of his young son,Cole in a car crash.

 

Sumo Anderson, a Saint Bernard trying to comfort his owner after such a loss.

 

Then came along Connor Anderson, a android detective created to hunt down deviants other wise known as The famous deviant hunter.

Connor soon found himself a deviant and that was not only what he found.

He found himself becoming a son

 

It had only been 6 months since the android revolution was won and the city had changed drastically.

 

After androids were declared people, half of the city was evacuated to go out of the city so the government could decide what would happen next. Some people decided to stay at the city which included Hank Anderson and Sumo.

Hank when first meeting Connor in Jimmy's bar didn't expect months later to be living with an android who one's weakness was dogs. He didn't expect to even make it to the next year and he certainly didn't expect Connor becoming his ~~son~~ best friend.

The Anderson's home was quiet on this night. Hank was snoring on his bed in his bedroom and Sumo was comfortably sleeping on their couch even though he was told not to by not only Hank But Connor as well.It was silence even peaceful but that silence was soon shattered.

The house was draped in darkness expect for a light coming from the bathroom. The ex deviant hunter, Connor stands in front of the sink of the bathroom staring into the mirror.

 

The room is filled with soft hushed sobs so quiet in fact you wouldn't be able to hear them unless everything else around you was silent. Hot tears spill over Connor's cheeks each one cutting over his skin and burning his eyes like acid.

The light delicately lights the room softly up but it's bathed in a deep dark red light covering every surface in the room. Connor's LED rapidly spins while pulsating the angry red.Connor's breaths are shaky and uneven, his hands match. 

 

Connor was too caught up in his thoughts to realize he was having a panic attack. He backs away from the sink and hits his back hard on the wall on the other side of the room.The impact would've caused somewhat of an injury for a human but Connor was an android even with all deviants experiencing pain now they still feel pain differently to humans in a sense of them being way more tolerable to it.

Connor slides down the wall and sits on the titles, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 A warning appears in his HUB but Connor fails to notice.

**96% STRESS LEVEL**

 

 Suddenly the bathroom door clicks and opens.

* * *

 

 Hank had been peacefully sleeping when he heard a loud thud causing him to become conscious.

He slowly gets out of bed while mumbling curses and opens his bedroom door, only to see Sumo scratching at the bathroom door while whining.

"Sumo? What are you doing?" Hank asks in confusion. Hank then suddenly notices the light on in the bathroom along with the hint of blood red light as well.

Connor

He walks across the hall and knocks quietly.

No answer

Hank carefully opens the door and immediately is blinded by the light in the room but only momentarily until his eyes adjust to the light.

The bathroom is covered in a assortment of lights as Hank looks around he notices a blue hand print on what appears to be a half shattered mirror and a trail of the liquid across the floor.

Thirium

The trail ends at a pair of dogs socks attached to someone.

 

Connor

 

Hank slowly walks in and closes the door again, leaving Sumo outside of the bathroom for a moment. He walks over to Connor and crouchs down.

"Connor?" Hank asks softly.Connor suddenly looks up.

" H..hank?" Connor's face is stained by tears and some still seem to slip down his face.His LED is bright red and glowing violently, his hands are shaking and stained blue.

Hank gently places a hand on the androids knee and wipes the tears running down Connor's face away with his thumb.

"Hey son, it's okay. I'm here" 

Suddenly Connor tackles Hank with a hug almost causing them both to be knocked over,Connor starts to sob harder and hugs Hank tightly,leaving blue prints all over Hank's shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay kid.I got you. I got you Connor "

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Connor :( Next chapter might be a poem/ more writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
